


New Gear

by amtrak12



Series: Toltzmann drabbles [5]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amtrak12/pseuds/amtrak12
Summary: Holtzmann's eyes danced with light as she explained the latest modifications to her work. Her hands fluttered from point to point, and her body shimmied with joy she couldn't keep contained. Patty was enchanted by just how gorgeous her girlfriend looked when she was like this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 prompt: Holtzmann/Patty + ghostbusting gear. I wound up not actually posting it to the community and instead saved it back for the Patty (and Abby) appreciation weeks on Tumblr.

Holtzmann's eyes danced with light as she explained the latest modifications to her work. Her hands fluttered from point to point, and her body shimmied with joy she couldn't keep contained. Patty was enchanted by just how gorgeous her girlfriend looked when she was like this.

The explanation ended, and Holtzmann looked at Patty expectantly. The few words Patty had understood -- 'reinforced' and 'carbon nanotubes' -- played through her head again so she could interpret the big picture.

"Did you make me an unbreakable ghost chipper?"

Holtzmann grinned and nodded. "Oh, yeah."

"Baby, I love it. Thank you." Patty picked up the ghost chipper and noted that it also felt lighter than her first one. "We gonna test it out then? Make some more trash confetti?"

"It's actually pronounced trash-fetti," Holtzmann corrected. Then, she bounded through the lab gathering up more odds and ends she’d been building. “Abby! Equipment test, outside, ten seconds!” She stopped by where Erin was sitting and clapped her hands in her face. “Erin, you’re too slow. Let’s move, let’s move, let’s move!”

Patty chuckled and then shrugged when Erin sent her a puzzled look. “She’s just excited. She made me a new ghost chipper.”

“Erin!”

“We’re coming, Holtzy!” Patty yelled back. “You know the show can’t start ‘til I get out there anyway.”


End file.
